helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011 2012 Hiatus 2013-present |Row 6 title = Labal |Row 6 info = Zetima |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = S/mileage, Mobekimasu, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) is a Japanese pop singer, she is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and a former S/mileage sub-member. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Biography 2011 On September 9, 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. This is the second time a person left S/mileage within a 2 week period (Ogawa Saki left on 27 August 2011). It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to her anemia, and would later on join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga had been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition. S/mileage continued with 7 members, despite their single Tachiagirl, including an 8 member line-up. Their concert tour had to undergo some changes because of the loss of Kosuga. 2012 On March 13, 2012, A picture was released with ℃-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kosuga was in the picture, confirming that she had returned to Hello! Project and joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In May 2012, Hello! Project Kenshuusei had a concert and Fuyuka made her official return to Hello! Project. In June 2012, it was revealed that she had auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th Generation. In November 2012, Kosuga went on a hiatus, along with Okamura Rise. She missed two Kenshuusei concerts, but later returned in May for "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~" in May 2013. 2013 On March 31, when the news about the May Kenshuusei event, "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~", was released, it contained Kosuga's name as one of participating members, confirming that she had returned from hiatus. On April 13, she appeared in a photo with other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. Profile *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: '''Fuyu-Chan, Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height: 157 cm *'''Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobby:' Tea ceremonies *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Looks Up To:' Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-03-15: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-11: Hiatus **2013-03: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) ** Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) Singles Participated in S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) (not featured on the covers) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! Works TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Trivia *She is good at imitating a cat, and imitating a person eating ramen. *She had previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She was diagnosed with severe anemia, which she later recovered from. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. This makes Kosuga have the shortest tenture of being an S/mileage member and an active Hello! Project Idol (26 days). *She is the only S/mileage sub-member to never have become a full member. *When she returned after recovery, she was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She makes a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. *She is good friends with Tamura Meimi. *She was featured in a live performance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, despite her condition. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax, or sing the song "Shooting Star" by S/mileage. *Has the same birthday as former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member, Arai Manami. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered S/mileage. *Said her dream as an idol is to become the cutest idol who doesn't lose to anyone. *Her best sport is volleyball. *She is apparently enrolled in Hinode High School. *Even though Kosuga was featured in only one S/mileage single, she was featured in S/mileage's 2012 calender. *Ichioka Reina's sister, Ichioka Anna, goes to school with Kosuga. *She wants to try singing "Yume Miru Fifteen" by S/mileage. *Up Up Girls member Arai Manami and her born on the same month, year and day Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2011 additions Category:2011 departures Category:2012 additions Category:November Births Category:1997 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blood type O Category:Orange Member Color Category:Kosuga Fuyuka